Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 35: Legacy of the Lost
That TP move in which he makes 5 replicas of himself is too much for an inexperienced party to handle. Hate bounces too much in this fight. We had to manaburn it >_> --Pook 19:27, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Its easier than that. They despawn after 20 seconds. They share their initial target with the original, but hate is not linked. Its quite easy for a redmage to diaga and kite them. We only ever saw 4 replicas at any one time; he can use Utsu: San, ranged attacks and most Ninjutsu. --Overdrive Bismark 19:53, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Just did this as NIN/WAR, RNG/NIN, BLU/NIN, BLU/THF, RDM/BLM, RDM/WHM. I was the only one that died (I was BLU/NIN), but that's cuz I went crazy spamming spells at the end and didn't pay enough attention to my shadows. Mijin Gakure hurt, but didn't kill anyone (probably thanks to Barfira; some of us had Stoneskin too from the other BLU's Diamondhide). We cast Actinic Burst on the shadows when they popped and they didn't pose any sort of threat, as far as I could tell. One thing to note though is that he is extremely evasive. With 286 sword skill and +44 accuracy, I still was missing somewhat often. I'd definitely recommend sushi to all melees. --Kyrial 20:28, 5 June 2007 (CDT) 0/4 with NIN SAM RDM SMN BLU BLM . Definitely more challenging than most ToAH missions. Swapped WHM in for BLM and got him to 18%. His 6x copies picked us off one by one, and some of us had to disband after. Shame. Framerate 21:29, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Fighting at the Door helps to sort out the clones. also be sure to have RDM paralyze and blind since he has triple attack and can take tank down to red. our set up was RDM WHM BRD PLD THF BLU. Hunterx Jun, 6 19:28:40 1/1 win, with RDM WHM BLM WAR NIN. Fought main NM at one end, when the clones spawned, the BLM Diaga and kited them to the other side, by the time they reached the door they would despawn. Kept Barfira up during battle because of Mijin Gakure. -- 15:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :* Mijin Gakure is not fire damage ;-) Magic damage yes, elemental damage no. Shell and "-magic damage taken" gear are the only things which effect it. People see red and think fire ^^; Someone survived once when Barfira was used then they died the next without it; probably how the rumors started. Same with the "THF gets last hit" or "Signet hurts Kirin drops" rumors that use to fly around lol. See the page on it for more info if needed. --Bekisa 20:53, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :* Seconding this comment made by Bekisa. Barfira doesnt affect anything, it's Mijin Gakure, . The damage done is relative to what Gessho HP is, not any Element factors. Helped a friend with this and Gessho] Mijin Gakure at 50%, and it wiped everyone in range. Another time he did it at 20~25% life left, and we survived. Anyone else could confirm the same results fighting any monster that uses Mijin Gakure. --Malitia 19:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Our setup was Blu/Nin, Blm/Whm, Rdm/Whm, Pld/War, Pld/War, Nin/War. RDM lowered his attacks best he could as he ate up the PLDs' HP (I was being hit normally for 120-200 damage) and NIN's shadows. The BLU did an AoE move and kited the clones in a circle, and everyone kept everyone healed, even the BLM. We ended the fight with Gessho @ 25%-35%, using all 2hours and just having bad luck with the BLM and RDM dying during their 2hour. He does quite often use Ranged Attacks, so kiting him around the area while melees follow and damage it when he stops might work, but I am still worried about his TP moves, if he is too far away to use them on the kiter or if it will not matter. Jager 14:22 7 August 2007 (CDT) moved Player Testimonies A couple of player testimonies were placed under the Game Description section, for some reason. So I'm moving them here instead. If anyone wants to stick them on a /Strategy page later, or something, then feel free. --Ivrai 21:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) The Side Notes: Our set up was DRG/SAM, MNK/NIN, RDM/BLM, DRK/SAM, RNG/NIN, WHM/BLM. Monk was Tank, Red Mage kited the clones, and melees when all out and the we pull the NM to the north so the 2hr would wipe the PT. Battle took 6mins and 52secs with this set up. Also, Rdm cannot kite well w/o Crimson pants for speed. My friends and I won with this setup: 75Rng/War (with blink band) 75Mnk/Nin 75 War/Nin 75Thf/Nin 75Drg/Sam (Wyvern doesn't like the AoE) and 74Whm/Blm. We used a strategy of chaos kite. War would do initial provoke with Haste and Regen3 Protect IV and Shell IV. After that Whm would basically Cure if needed if not Regen most to pull less hate. The Melee would bounce hate and kite when they received it. Items used: Sushi for Acc. Mushroom stew for MP and hMP. Ninja tools, Potions for Melee, and as well as some Reraise incase NM did Mijin Gakure. It was actually kinda fun to wing it and not really much to it. I have to say we did get lucky though. No Mijin Gakure till @ 25% (1 death) and he didn't spawn the clones till he was at about 18% HP. Ranger and Monk used 2 hour at about 25-30% but it wasn't needed since his HP was falling fast enough. Just thought I'ld add it in the event you can't find a Nin or Pld to pull the hate for you. This strategy isn't recommended but a viable alternative to the ideal. GL ^^ Did this fight last night with PLD/WAR, SAM/NIN, SAM/WAR, RDM/BLM, BRD/WHM, WHM/SMN (me). Most of the fight the SAMs were lying face down from the sweep move he does. Had no problem keeping the PLD alive though. The record on the fight when we went in was about 4:30. We took 27:12. Both SAMs did get their 2hours off in between deaths (each died and unweakened 3 times) but most of the fight was PLD solo. His clones didn't bother us much. He called them 3 times. First time RDM diaga and died so they just beat on the PLD until they got bored and left. The other 2 times RDM successfully kited them until they gave up and left. The way things went we would have been screwed with a NIN tank, but while I don't recommend it, this fight can be beaten by the slow steady application of damage over the whole time. After she unweakened the first time our RDM mostly meleed with the PLD while the SAMs were unweakening. They would take a few range shots and then run into melee for WSs (and usually die quickly). The only move to really worry about (from our 1 run experience) was his version of sweep that almost 1-shotted me thru my stonekin. The tricky little birdy teleported right before the sweep and thus was in the middle of the mages. He only did this once (his first WS I think) or he would have beaten us easily. The rest of the sweeps the PLD took on no problem (although the SAMs usually died). As others have said, this was the hardest ToAU fight up to this point, but I would still say it's not that bad as long as you don't underestimate that sweep move (like we did) and have people there that don't panic (which is always good). ShadowKatze 16:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) We did it on 4 Player with Setup PLD/RDM, WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM. Paladin tanked the Monster, WHM and RDM keep him alive, BLM nuke it down. We had 10 minutes time left. Dont tell ppl this fight is so hard... lol its an easy one. Achiminky 10:13, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Barely cleared with a MNK/DNC, RDM/SCH, RDM/WHM, BLM/WHM setup. MNK tanked with Phalanx II, keeping hate most of the time, BLM nuked and occasionally cured, RDM/WHM kept the MNK alive, and the RDM/SCH tanked the clones with phalanx/ss/terra's/jelly ring claiming them all with diaga and supported with cures and occasional dark arts+nukes. At about 20-30% he used Mijin and killed the RDM/WHM and the MNK. At that point the BLM and chainspell+dark arts+nukes quickly finished him off. Uncomfortably close fight but very fun. There was a lot of struggling to keep everyone alive, so although it is very possible to win with a MNK tank, it's not ideal. Lots of +/-enmity gear is suggestable for atypical tank situations like this. --Petru-Ragnarok 13:14, 7 November 2008 (UTC) 5-manned this with MNK/NIN, BLU/NIN, WHM/BLM, BLM/RDM, and BRD/WHM. Mnk and Blu shared tanking, using tavnazian tacos. Blm kited adds and debuffed (Frost/Rasp, etc). Actinic Burst is very useful for the adds. Brd used only haste songs on melee to keep shadows up. Gessho hits fast, but it's not too difficult for a skilled player to keep shadows up. Blu ended up going down when adds popped and TP move went off at the same time, so Mnk and Blm both 2hrd near end of fight. Very doable. --KosnIre 18:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) 1/1 with PLD/WAR MNK/NIN DRK/NIN RDM/BLM SMN/WHM WHM/BLM. RDM kited and debuffed while the rest took him down like a normal mob. Stunning after Mijin Gakure provided enough time to cure anyone that was low. Shadows on DD were never down long enough to cause significant damage. At 40% the MNK used Hundred Fists and that was that. Finished in six minutes fifty-seven seconds. --Hastur